Gyeonggu Academy for The Gifted
by Kyukubi
Summary: On hold until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Pairing: Namjin/Vkook/Yoonmin, (Hoseok is mine!)

Rating: T (Rate may go up)

Segala ketidak jelasan is mine.

Gyeonggu Academy for the gifted

Gyeonggu Academy for the gifted adalah sekolah yang berbasis di Korea Selatan, di Gyeonggu Academy ini bukan ah seperti academy biasa, disini kami hanya menerima murid berbakat yang mampu mengubah dunia! Jadi tunggu apalagi? Jika anda merasa berbakat datanglah segera dengan mengunjungi alamat yang tertera di situs kami, atau kalian bisa mengirimkan online pendaftaran kalian via email yang tertera dibawah ini.

Gyeonggu Academy Students Profile:

 **The Bulletproof Boyscout**

Full Name: Kim Nam Joon (김남준)

Height: 181 cm (5'11")

Weight: 67 kg (147 lbs)

Blood Type: A

Gamma Level Shape Shifter.

2nd year.

Power Description: Bisa mengubah diri menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan, manusia bahkan hewan dan hingga ke detil kecilnya serta kekuatannya.

* * *

Full Name: Kim Seok Jin (김석진)

Height: 179 cm (5'10" 1/2)

Weight: 63 kg (139 lbs)

Blood Type: O

Alpha Level Telekinetic and Telekinesis.

3rd year.

Power Description: DIa bisa menggerakkan barang dengan pikirannya dan dia bisa mengontrol otak seseorang beserta pemikirannya, telekinesis nya jika dia terpelatuk dapat menghancurkan otak korbannya.

* * *

Full Name: Min Yoon Gi (민윤기)

Height: 176 cm (5'9″)

Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs)

Blood Type: O

Gamma Level Ice Manupulation.

3rd year.

Power Description: Dia bisa mengendalikan es, dan juga membuat es itu sendiri. Dia bahkan dapat mengubah tubuhnya menjadi es, yang menyediakan perlindungan tambahan untuknya.

* * *

Full Name: Jung Ho Seok (정호석)

Height: 177 cm (5'10")

Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs)

Blood Type: A

Beta Level Enhanced Speed

3rd Year.

Power Description: Kecepatan yang dimilikinya tidak seperti manusia biasa, menyebabkan Hoseok dapat berlari dengan kecepatan super yang bahkan hampir tidak terlihat saat dia berlari.

* * *

Full Name: Park Ji Min (박지민)

Height: 175 cm (5'9″)

Weight: 61 kg (134 lbs)

Blood Type: A

Gamma Level Elemental Manipulation

2nd Year

Power Description: Dia dapat mengontrol alam, alam adalah temannya. Jimin bahkan dapat menggeser lempeng kontinen sekalipun dan bahkan mengubah suhu, tekanan udara dan bahkan musim, dengan mengubah tekanan udara itulah Jimin dapat terbang.

* * *

Full Name: Kim Tae Hyung (김태형)

Height: 179 cm (5'10.5″)

Weight: 62 kg (137 lbs)

Blood Type: AB

Gamma Level Demi-God.

2nd Year.

Power Description: Taehyung merupakan turunan Dewa Zeus, dia dapat mengontrol petir dan hujan dengan meminjam kekuatan ayahnya. Dan Taehyung tidak mudah terluka serta dia memiliki kekuatan melebihi manusia biasa.

* * *

Full Name: Jeon Jeong-guk (전정국)

Height: 178 cm (5'10")

Weight: 66 kg (145 lbs)

Blood Type: A

Alpha Level Chaos Magic.

1st Year.

Power Description: Kekuatan Jeongguk merupakan Chaos Magic, atau kekuatan sihir hitam yang dia dapat saat dia masih kecil. Dia dapat mengubah realita dan memutar balikkan waktu dengan kekuatannya.

* * *

Hai! Kyukubi here, Ini adalah remake dari FF kyu yang berjudul hampir sama buat kalian yang pernah baca, dan aku memutuskan untuk meremake FF ini bersamaan dengan FF yang lain juga. untuk chapter berikutnya akan aku update besok! so don't forget to stay tune!hahaha, anyway what do you think? should I continue it or not? Kalo iya please leave a review!

So, End or not? You decided! love you guys! mwah!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Pairing: Namjin, Yoonmin, Taekook**

 **Rate: T (May go up)**

 **Warning: Violence, abuse.**

 **All flaws are mine.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Anak laki-laki itu hanya akan membawa malapetaka! Kau tidak dengar ramalan itu hah!" Seorang lelaki paruh baya berteriak pada istrinya,_

 _"Dia satu-satunya anak kita! Kau rela jika dia harus dibunuh?dia masih anakmu!" wanita yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya berteriak kembali "Aku tidak peduli! Ramalan itu mengatakan-"_

 _"Persetan dengan ramalan itu! Kau tidak akan menyentuh anakku!" Seorang anak lelaki berumur 10 tahun sedang bersembunyi dibelakang pintu kamarnya, kakinya dia lipat kedada dan tangannya menutup telinganya, dia tidak suka mendengar kedua orang tuanya berkelahi, mereka kerap berkelahi ketika dia mulai menunjukkan kekuatannya saat berumur 2 tahun._

 _Di desa mereka, tetua mereka mengatakan bahwa seorang anak lelaki anak lahir membawa kekuatan iblis dan harus dimusnahkan sebelum membawa malapetaka bagi desa mereka. Sang ayah yang percaya bahwa itu anaknya pun menggebu gebu ingin agar anaknya segera mati sebelum menjadi pembicaraan orang banyak. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka memperlihatkan ayahnya yang membawa belati dan ibunya dibelakangnya yang sudah menangis menahan lelaki itu agar tidak membunuh anaknya. Sang ayah menarik anaknya itu dan bersiap menghunuskan belatinya_

 _"Tidak! Jeongguk!" Ibunya menahan tangan ayahnya "Lepaskan aku Minah! Anak itu harus mati!"_

 _Jeongguk yang masih berada dalam dekapannya meronta untuk lari, karena ayahnya kewalahan menahan anak dan istrinya, dia melepas Jeongguk_

 _"Jeongguk! Lari nak! Larilah! Jangan kembali! Ah! Tidak!" Sang ayah menjambak rambut sang ibu dan tanpa aba-aba seperti orang yang kesurupan menghunuskan belati yang seharusnya duhunuskan ke Jeongguk ke leher istrinya itu_

 _"Ibu!" Jeongguk kecil berteriak melihat ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa didepannya, sang ayah, seperti sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya menjatuhkan belatinya, seolah shock akan apa yang dilakukannya. Jeongguk kecil berlari ke jasad ibunya_

 _"Ibu-ibu jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

 _dia menangis diatas jasad ibunya "Oh tidak" ayahnya berujar, dengan cepat dia mengambil belati itu dan akan menghunuskannya kekepala anak itu namun sesuatu menghentikannya, layaknya tangannya ditahan oleh tali namun dia tidak merasakan apapun_

 _"Ayah..ayah tega membunuh ibu" Jeongguk mendongak melihat ayahnya, matanya berubah menjadi merah_

 _"Ayah tega!" sang ayah mulai ketakutan. Tiba-tiba ada kabut merah menyelubungi tubuh sang ayah dan saat Jeongguk kecil berteriak, ayahnya sudah tidak ada._

 _._

Jeongguk terbangun dari mimpinya, nafasnya terengah-terengah. Dia mimpi buruk lagi. Bajunya sudah basah terkena keringat, dan rambutnya pun lepek, dia merasa seperti lari marathon dari pada terbangun dari mimpi buruk, kerongkongannya pun kering. Jeongguk turun dari kasurnya berjalan menuju dapur communal untuk mengambil minum, berjalan perlahan agar teman satu kamarnya, Yugyeom tidak terbangun dan untung saja dia heavy sleeper.

Ketika dia tiba disana, dahinya mengkrenyit melihat dapur masih menyala. Memang di asrama ini tidak ada aturan untuk jam tidur dan sebagainya namun aneh bila melihat dapur masih menyala terutama ini jam 2 pagi.

Jeongguk mengintip ke dapur dan melihat Seokjin, kakak tingkatnya duduk di meja makan, jarinya memijit pelipis nya dan dia memegang gelas berisi susu putih "Hyung?" suara Jeongguk berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Seokjin "Ah, Jeongguk-ah."

Dia tersenyum kepadanya, seakan tau dia bangun "Apa yang hyung lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?" Jeongguk bertanya mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih

"Ah tidak apa-apa hanya saja ada yang…uhmm...projecting terlalu keras malam ini" Jeongguk terhenti dari kegiatannya

"Ah, itu pasti aku, maafkan aku hyung-"

"Hey, tidak apa-apa everybody have a nightmare." Seokjin menjelaskan "Duduklah mungkin kita bisa mengobrol" Jeongguk mengangguk dan duduk didepan Seokjin. Mereka menyeruput minuman masing-masing dalam ketenangan.

"Hyung kudengar kalian ditugaskan kembali kemarin?" Jeongguk memulai pembicaraan, Seokjin mengangguk

"Ya, dan yah untung saja semua berjalan dengan baik" Seokjin menjawab

"Kau tahu bagaimana cerobohnya Namjoon kan, dia hampir saja tertangkap saat menyamar menjadi seorang penjaga, ugh" Jeongguk tersenyum mendengar curhatan kakaknya itu

"Ah andai saja aku bisa ikut hyung" Seokjin menaruh gelas susunya di meja dan menatap Jeongguk dengan lembut, layaknya seorang ibu

"Jeongguk ah, kondisimu belum stabil. Dan kau masih butuh banyak latihan, jika kau sudah mampu aku yakin kau pasti akan diikutkan kembali" Jeongguk menggeram kesal

"Tapi hyung, kejadian itu sudah hampir tiga bulan! Aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku sendiri sekarang hyung, aku janji!" Seokjin tertawa mendengar rengekan Jeongguk

"Merajuklah pada Namjoon, jangan padaku, dialah yang mengistirahatkan mu sementara" Jeongguk hanya mencibir

"Tapi, Namjoon hyung kan sangat patuh padamu hyung" Ujar Jungkook sambil berbisik, Seokjin mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan adik tingkatnya itu memasang senyum mengerikan

"Apa Jungkook?" Dengan cepat Jungkook menggeleng. dia terdiam sebentar sebelum memandang Seokjin penuh ragu

"Ada apa? Aku tidak perlu membaca pikiranmu dari sini untuk mengetahui kau ingin meminta sesuatu" Jeongguk terdiam sebentar, sebelum dia menunjuk pelipis nya, Seokjin mengerti maksud Jeongguk

"Ah, kemarilah" Jeongguk dengan cekatan berjalan menuju Seokjin dan duduk di pangkuannya, Seokjin menyentuh pelipis Jeongguk dengan jarinya dan dengan seketika pikiran Jeongguk terisi dengan memory memory indah dirinya dengan ibunya sebelum ibunya meninggal dan bagaimana hangat nya kasih ibunya yang dia berikan dapat ia rasakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jeongguk hendak berterimakasih pada Seokjin namun suara berat dan serak menahannya untuk mengucapkannya

"Ada apa ini?" Jeongguk melihat ke belakangnya dan Namjoon sudah berada dibelakangnya, tangannya terlipat di dadanya

"Hai Namjoon, Bayi besarmu ini tidak bisa tidur" Jawab Seokjin enteng

"Hm, kembali tidur sana, aku tidak mau kau memonopoli Seokjin terlalu lama" Seokjin Mendecih "Namjoon" Namjoon mengibaskan tangannya

"Ya ya, sekarang Jeongguk, tidurlah aku tahu kau ada kelas besok pagi. Kau juga Seokjin" Jeongguk mempoutkan bibir manisnya sebelum turun dari pangkuan Seokjin "Baiklah selamat malam hyungdeul!"

Jeongguk meninggalkan dapur dengan mood yang lebih baik, meninggalkan Seokjin dan Namjoon di dapur berdua "Namjoon, jangan seperti itu. Dia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk" Namjoon berjalan mendekati Seokjin

"Aku tidak suka melihat kalian terlalu dekat" Seokjin terkekeh perlahan

"Jealous much?" Namjoon hanya berdehem, mengapit dagu Seokjin di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk nya "Aku sangat khawatir pada Jeongguk" Namjoon berkata dengans suara bass nya yang tidak pernah tidak membuatnya bergetar, Namun Seokjin mencoba melawannya "Kenapa?"

Namjoon menghela nafas panjang "Semenjak kejadian itu, Jeongguk menjadi sering mendapat mimpi buruk. Aku takut memasukkannya kembali ke team akan memperburuk mentalnya" Seokjin tersenyum kepadanya dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Namjoon

"Ini sudah hampir 1 minggu dan mimpi buruknya tidak mereda, dan kau tahu seberapa keras projectingnya, untung saja kali ini tidak seburuk biasanya, hanya saja-"

"Yah aku tahu, untuk itulah aku menghentikkannya sementara sebagai anggota team"

Seokjin mengangguk "Arraseo"

"Oh ya aku tidak suka kau memangku Jeongguk seperti itu" Seokjin terkekeh

"Jangan konyol, kau tahu aku hanya menganggap Jeongguk seperti adikku sendiri. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar, dan mungkin…jika kau berlaku baik kali ini, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah, hm?" Seokjin mengedipkan satu matanya dan menepis tangan Namjoon yang berada didagunya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka, tidak lupa melenggokkan pinggulnya.

Namjoon membeku sementara dan kemudian dengan cepat mengikuti Seokjin kembali ke kamar mereka.

.

Paginya, Gyeonggu Academy sudah ramai. Semua murid berkumpul di kantin utama untuk sarapan sebelum mereka menuju ke kelas

Gyeonggu Academy, merupakan sekolah mutants. Dimana banyak mutant mulai dari kecil hingga dewasa bersekolah disana. Gyeonggu academy dibangun oleh Bang Sihyuk seorang mutant berkekuatan level Alpha yang ingin menciptakan tempat aman untuk mutan agar mereka bisa melatih kekuatan mereka dan salng berinteraksi dengan mutant lain.

Karena di dunia ini, tidak semua orang menyukai keberadaan mutant. Mutant dianggap berbahaya dan dianggap mampu menghancurkan masa depan bumi jika mereka tidak dimusnahkan, tetapi ada pula orang-orang biasa yang mendukung penuh keberadaan mutant karena, tidak semua mutant itu menyalahkan gunakan kekuatan mereka. Banyaknya pro dan kontra inilah yang mendorong Sihyuk untuk membangun academy ini.

Gyeonggu Academy berbeda dengan sekolah yang lainnya. Mereka memiliki kelas biasa, seperti matematika, bahasa inggris, namun terdapat juga kelas untuk mutants anatomi dan juga kelas simulasi, mereka diajarkan untuk mengontrol kekuatan mereka didalam kelas simulasi itu. tetapi tidak untuk ketujuh pemuda yang sekarang sedang duduk ditaman belakang. The Bulletproof Boyscout. Itulah mereka. Mereka sendiri dibentuk oleh Gyeonggu Academy dibawah pimpinan Bang Sihyuk, untuk memerangi tindakan criminal luar biasa yang dilakukan oleh mutant yang memiliki niat jahat, atau terkadang monster.

Sekolah ini sendiri terletak jauh dari perkotaan. Sehingga tidak banyak orang mengetahui academy ini. Yang tahu hanyalah mereka yg membicarakannya dari mulut, ke mulut.

Dan dibalik semua itu, tentu saja, Sihyuk memiliki alasan pribadi.

"Seokjin." Yang dipanggil Seokjin mendongak. Didepannya lelaki gembul berumur paruh baya terduduk dihadapannya, rambutnya disisir kebelakang, kacamatanya hampir terjatuh kehidungnya. Saat ini, Seokjin tidak ikut bersama dengan teman-temannya di halaman belakang Gyeonggu. Dia sedang bersama dengan kepala sekolah, dan founder Gyeonggu academy ini, Bang Sihyuk.

"Sir-" Sihyuk, menaikkan satu tangannya untuk menghentikkan ucapan Seokjin "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk tidak memanggilku itu Seokjin-ah"

Seokjin tersenyum tipis "Ah, maafkan aku..paman." Sihyuk tersenyum puas "Bagus, kemarilah nak" Seokjin berdiri berjalan dan duduk dihadapan Sihyuk

"Kau, persis seperti ibumu" Sihyuk menaruh tangannya di pipi Seokjin "Mata, ambisi dan semangatmu, semua kau warisi darinya" Seokjin tersenyum.

"Dan ketika beliau meninggal, kaulah yang membawaku kemari. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa paman, selain berterimakasih kepadamu" Seokjin menaruh tangannya diatas tangan lelaki paruh baya itu. Sihyuk tersenyum.

"Dan itu sudah cukup, Seokjin ah." Aliran hangat terasa keluar dari tangannya, membuat Seokjin melenguh "AKu tahu, kau pasti tidak suka ini kan?"

Aliran hangat itu masih mengalir ditubuhnya, kepalanya terasa ringan. Dengan lambat Seokjin menggeleng "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau harus menekan ku seperti ini terus?" Tanya Seokjin, dengan mata yang berkaca menatap ke lelaki itu

"Aku sudah diberi mandate oleh ibumu, untuk menjagamu dengan baik, kau tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatan yang ada ditanganmu ini anakku."

Seokjin terdiam. Sihyuk menaruh tangannya dikepala Seokjin dan dalam sekejap, Seokjin terbawa kealam bawah sadarnya. Dia berada didalam ruangan penuh kaca, matanya bergerak melihat kesana-kemari.

"Kim Seokjin" suara menggema dari ruangan itu membuat Seokjin terkaget, belum pernah selama ini Seokjin mendengar suara itu "Si-siapa kau!" tanya Seokjin. Suara itu tertawa, dan anehnya, kenapa-suara itu mirip dengan suaranya?

"Aku? Aku adalah kau" Seokjin terkejut, dan berputar kebelakang. Di kaca terdapat pantulan dirinya, yang bediri sejajar dengannya

"Hello" pantulan kaca itu menyapa Seokjin dengan seringaian. "Kau-kenapa, kau siapa? Kenapa baru kali ini kau datang!"

Pantulan Seokjin mendesah "Oh, aku selalu berada disini, my dear. Hanya saja, lelaki tua itu, tidak pernah mau melepasku"

Seokjin menarik nafas kasar, tunggu tidak mungkin.. "Oh ya, aku adalah kau, kita orang yang sama, dear. _But I am stronger than you_ " pantulan Seokjin tertawa

"Kau tahu, jika kau tidak selalu datang padanya, kita akan bisa bersama, kau dan aku, kita akan mengambil alih dunia ini, bersama! Kita sangat kuat, kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya!"

Tubuh Seokjin bergetar, dia tidak menyukai ini "Apa-apa maksudmu?" Pantulan Seokjin mendengus kesal "Maksudku, kita bisa membuat manusia-manusia itu bertekuk lutut dihadapan kita my dear..kau tidak ingin mendengar bagaimana rasanya dielu-elukan, rasanya diagungkan-"

"Tidak!" Seokjin menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hmp, kau, selalu lemah." Sekarang pantulan Seokjin berjalan "Lemah! Pantas saja kau memiliki seorang kekasih yang juga lemah!"

Nafas Seokjin tercekat, die dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada pantulan dirinya "Ya, kekasihmu itu, Kim Namjoon" Seokjin sudah mendengar cukup. Dia bergerak maju, memukul kaca itu hingga retak, mengundang tawa dari pantulan dirinya "Oh, dear. Untuk apa kau menghabiskan waktu untuk lelaki seperti dia-"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Seokjin berteriak, memukul kaca itu sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba Seokjin sudah kembali ke dunia nyata, matanya mengerjap perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya lampu diruangan khusus itu "Seokjin, kau baik-baik saja nak?" suara Sihyuk membawanya kealam sadar lebih lanjut

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja paman. Apa yang terjadi?" Sihyuk melihat Seokjin terdiam, kemudian menyapu rambut anak didiknya yang berantakan itu

"Itulah, salah satu alasan aku mengunci kekuatanmu nak. Aku takut, dia akan berulah" Seokjin menyatukkan kedua alisnya "Dia-dia siapa paman?" Sihyuk mendesah

"Dia, adalah kau nak. Jiwamu yang ingin lepas. Paman berusaha menahannya untuk tidak mengambil alih pikiranmu."

Tubuh Seokjin merasa dingin, selama ini, dia hidup dengan itu?

"Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang paman?" tanya Seokjin, sambil memandang Sihyuk.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas "Aku takut, dia bertambah kuat. Tapi kau yakin, kau lebih kuat. Sekarang makanlah sesuatu dulu, besok. Akan kujelaskan"

Seokjin mengangguk sebelum berdiri "AKu pergi dulu paman, sampai nanti"

"Nak." Panggil Sihyuk lembut, membuat Seokjin terhenti "berhati-hatilah, dan ingat jangan pernah dengarkan 'dia' Mengerti?" Seokjin tersenyum kepada teman dari ibunya "Selalu dan aku mengerti paman."

Ya, academy ini dibangun karena Seokjin.

.

Enam pemuda sedang bercengkrama dan sesekali tertawa, dibawah pohon rindang besar yang terdapat dibelakang halaman Gyenggu Academy terdapat pemuda berambut pink yang sibuk membuat flower crown. Dia memuntar jari-jarinya mengakibatkan tanaman yang tangannya bergerak menjuntai dan membentuk lingkaran yang sempurna. Setelah puas dengan hasilnya lelaki itu menunjukkannya pada lelaki berambut hitam legam itu

"Hyung lihat!" lelaki itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat hasil karya kekasih nya itu

"Itu sangat cantik Jimin-ah, Secantik dirimu" Mendengar itu lelaki yang bernama Jimin itu tersipu malu dan memukul kecil pundak kekasih nya itu

"Yoongi hyunggg~" Namjoon yang melihat itu menggeleng sambil jarinya sesekali memainkan batang kayu di jarinya, baru saja ditinggal sejenak oleh kekasihnya itu, dia sudah rindu.

"Hey hey! Teman teman!" Hoseok, lelaki berambut coklat terang berteriak dari samping mereka, Semua mata tertuju padanya

"Okay, aku ingin kalian menghitung seberapa cepat aku berlari dari sini, ke minimarket terdekat"

Namjoon menaikkan satu alisnya "Tapi jika berjalan kita hanya butuh waktu 20 menit Hoseok" Hoseok mengangguk

"Ya aku tahu, aku menargetkan 2-3 detik paling lambat untuk bolak balik kesana kemari hyung."

Seorang lelaki berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang mendengus geli "memang kau bisa Hoseok hyung?" Hoesok menggertakkan jari-jarinya

"Oh, its on, Taehyung" belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, Hoseok sudah meluncur dan benar saja, 2 detik kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa kantong penuh makanan dan minuman, hanya dalam 2 detik

"Whoa! Hoseok hyung daebak!" Jeongguk yang sedari tadi tidur di rumput terbangun melihat kakak tingkatnya itu, Hoseok tersenyum bangga mengeluarkan isi kantong tersebut yang isinya adalah snack favorit mereka semua

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, dia melihat kearah pintu belakang, dan dia melihat Seokjin berjalan kearah mereka. Namjoon tersenyum lebar, melihat kekasihnya itu akhirnya selesai. Dia tahu bahwa setiap minggunya, Seokjin dan Kepala Sekolah Sihyuk bertemu secara privat, hanya saja dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang dia tahu hanyalah Seokjin merupakan anak dari teman Kepala Sekolah Sihyuk.

"Baby!" Namjoon berteriak, dan Seokjin hanya terkekeh sebelum berlari kepelukan Namjoon "Hi, maaf aku lama"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak-tidak appa-apa." Seokjin mencuri kecupan dibibir tebal kekasihnya

"Jadi, apa yang aku lewatkan?" Namjoon menunjuk Kearah Hoseok yang masih dengan bangganya menunjukkan aksinya tadi

"Hoseok baru saja berlari ke supermarket dekat dalam waktu 2 detik"

Mata Seokjin membola "Benarkah?" Seokjin melihat bungkusan yang dipegang Hoseok dan menunjuknya.

"Hoseok, kau membayar semua ini kan?" Seokjin bertanya melihat teman-temannya sudah menyerbu kantong tersebut

"Tenang hyung, aku sudah meninggalkan uang di kasir" Seokjin terlihat lega sejenak "Oh,kalo begitu kemarikan onigiri itu" Hoseok mendecih

"Akhir-akhirnya juga mau kan?" Seokjin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Hoseok dan menangkap onigiri yang dilemparkan padanya, Mereka pun sarapan dalam keadaan hening sebelum bunyi pager mereka memecah keheningan. Dengan cekatan keenam pemuda itu (minus Jeongguk) membuka pager mereka masing-masing

" _Welp, evil never sleep do they_?" Ujar Namjoon saat membaca pager tersebut. Jeongguk seperti merasa diacuhkan, semenjak pager nya diamankan dan dia diistirahatkan dari grup Jeongguk jadi tidak bisa melihat misi apa saja yang pimpinan mereka berikan kepada hyung-hyung nya

"Maafkan aku Jeongguk, tapi aku berjanji jika kau sudah stabil aku pasti akan mengajakmu. Ayo kita masuk ke gedung, sebentar lagi bell akan berbunyi."

"Tapi hyung, aku sudah stabil! Luka-luka ku sudah sembuh dan-"

"Jeongguk"

"Agh! Kenapa hyung tidak pernah mau mengerti aku? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa hyung! Dan aku bisa menjaga diriku aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Dasar Namjoon hyung menyebalkan!" Jeongguk menghentakkan kakinya dan berlari menuju gedung, sementara yang lain sibuk menatap Namjoon

"Setidaknya, dia tidak menghajarmu" gerutu Taehyung. Namjoon menggendikkan bahunya dan bangun dari tempatnya dan membantu Seokjin bangun sebelum diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

* * *

 **Gyeonggu Academy Basement, Seoul, South Korea 20.00 KST.**

"Okay, kalian pastinya sudah mengerti mengapa kalian disini" Park Jinyoung, salah satu kaki tangan Bang Sihyuk berujar ketika memberikan mereka satu persatu folder berwarna coklat

"Terjadi penculikan terhadap mutant oleh komplotan human ah tidak Mutant trafficking " Jinyoung menyalakan proyektor yang berada ditengah meja, menunjukkan seorang lelaki berumur hampir sama dengan mereka, atau bahkan lebih muda, berambut pirang, matanya besar dan dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tersesat.

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Dia berasal dari Thailand. Di diculik ketika berbelanja. Dia masih baru 1 tahun berada di korea, dan dia adalah mutant level gamma, dan mutasinya: Sihir" Ke enam remaja itu mendongak mendengar ucapan lelaki paruh baya itu

"Dia sudah dijual ke pembeli tertinggi dan pembelinya menggunakan sihirnya sebagai pelindung, dan aku pikir, seharusnya kita paling tidak kita ada seseorang yang mengerti tentang sihir-"

"Tidak" Suara bass berat menginterupsi ucapan pria itu "Jeongguk masih belum stabil. Dia masih belum bisa untuk ikut kembali dalam team, sir"

"Namjoon kejadian itu udah hampir 3 bulan aku yakin dia sudah-"

"Tidak! Dia masih kecil, sir! Dia masih belum bisa mengontrol-"

"Cukup!"

Suara Seokjin memecah adu mulut mereka "Jeongguk akan ikut" belum sempat Namjoon akan melayangkan protes Seokjin memotong ucapan Namjoon.

"Tetapi kekuatannya akan ku bekukan sementara. Dia tidak akan ikut dalam perkelahian, tapi-" Seokjin menatap Jinyoung dan Namjoon

"Jika memang dia diperlukan, dia akan ikut, titik. Taehyung panggil Jeongguk" Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengangguk dan segera berdiri

"Jadi, sir. Kapan kita akan berangkat?" Tanya Seokjin enteng dan duduk kembali di tempatnya, Jinyoung yang sedari tadi terdiam membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan berdehem

"Nanti malam kalian akan diberangkatkan, segala informasi yang kalian butuhkan untuk misi ini sudah berada didalam folder, kalian boleh bersiap" Ke enam pemuda itu mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursi mereka untuk bersiap

"Hey Namjoon" Namjoon menoleh mendengar nanya dipanggil

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kalian lebih takut padanya daripada kau" Jinyoung menyeringai, sebelum menghilang layaknya ditiup angin. Namjoon menggerutu

"Ugh, aku tidak takut padanya!"

"Apa yang kau bilang Namjoon?"

"Ah! Tidak hyung! Aku hanya mengguman sendiri".

.

Mereka saat ini berada di ruang ganti. Mengambil seragam mereka yang bernuansa hitam (Karena hitam membuatku terlihat kurus, jadi hitam! Rengek Jimin ketika mereka ingin memutuskan warna apa yang harus digunakan untuk seragam mereka)

Seokjin sudah menggunakan seragamnya, namun dia tidak bisa menarik resleting belakangnya "Namjoon"

Namjoon yang sedang mengikat sepatunya ketika dipanggil pun menoleh "Iya? Ada apa hyung?"

Seokjin bergerak membelakangi Namjoon, memperlihatkan zipper belakangnya yang belum tertutup, memperlihatkan kulit tan nya yang mulus "Bisa tolong resletingkan?" Namjoon terdiam sebelum bergerak untuk menaikkan resleting Seokjin "Kau sebenarnya bisa kan menaikkannya dengan kekuatanmu hyung" bisik Namjoon perlahan dibelakang tengkuk Seokjin

Seokjin tertawa "Ya, memang. Tapi apa enaknya menggunakan kekuatan ku hanya untuk hal _mundane_ seperti ini?"

"Hey" Suara berat Yoongi membuat dua sejoli itu terkejut

"Kalian tidak bisa menahan libido kalian hingga selesai misi ini? Aish" Yoongi mendesah kesal, membuat kekasihnya, Jimin tersipu malu disampingnya. Diantara mereka, memang Yoongi yang benar-benar paling ceplas-ceplos, tapi disitulah letak kebaikan Yoongi, karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menutup-nutupi.

"Hyung, jangan seperti itu" Jimin memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya itu. Yoongi hanya mendegus kecil "Bisa tolong resletingkan?" Yoongi mengulangi perkataan Seokjin dengan nada mengejek.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata macam-macam, Yoongi, aku akan membuatmu mempermalukan dirimu dihadapan Jimin" Seokjin berkata pada Yoongi dengan sedikit nada ancaman, tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan dihiraukan oleh lelaki pucat itu

"Whatever"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

* * *

Hello! Kyukubi here! buat yang udah nyempetin mbaca prolognya dan memberi semangat untuk ngelanjutin makasih yaaa haahahahaha, oh ya aku emang bilang remake, emang ada banyak adegan yang aku tambahin tapi alur tetep sama kok hahaha kalo butuh tanya lebih lanjut, bisa lewat PM :D

So, What do you think?

And as always don't forget to leave a review! Kritik dan saran sangat- sangat diterima! Bye bye!

and thanks to:

kimnjsj

MeikiToka

Iruyori

sekarzane

saffh

For all the comment thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Pairing: Namjin/Vkook/Yoonmin, (Hoseok is mine!)**

 **Rating: T (Rate may go up)**

 **Segala ketidak jelasan is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeongguk sedang duduk di kasurnya, memainkan aplikasi game di handphone nya sementara teman sekamarnya, Yugyeom sedang menghadap laptop nya menonton drama di Netflix ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka diketuk. Jungkook dan Yugyeom mendongak menatap pintu sebelum menatap masing-masing

"Buka" Ujar Jeongguk sebelum kembali bermain

"Kau saja yang buka" Yugyeom mencibir, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bergerak. Jeongguk mengerang kesal

"Yugyeom! Buka cepat!" Yugeyom mempause drama nya "Hey! Memang aku ini pembantumu apa?-"

"Oh demi Zeus, Jeongguk buka pintunya!" Suara serak dan berat terdengar dari luar membuat Jeongguk membeku, Taehyung?

Jeongguk dengan cepat membuka pintunya, dia melihat Taehyung sudah berada didepan pintu, dengan pakaian seragam serba hitam yang merupakan seragam unit Bulletproof Boyscout "Hyung? Ada apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil sesaat "Doamu dikabulkan bocah, kau ikut misi kali ini"

Mata Jeongguk berbinar mendengarnya "Benarkah!?" ujar Jeongguk dengan senang, melihat itu membuat Taehyung mengusakkan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan kulit kerambutnya

"Ayo bersiap, tapi kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa jadi jangan berharap lebih" Jeongguk yang awalnya bahagia mencelos mendengarnya

"Maksud hyung?" Taehyung menarik tangan Jeongguk "Akan dijelaskan nanti, ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah debriefing mengenai situasinya, Jeongguk tidak berhenti mempoutkan bibirnya. Sekarang mereka berada di pesawat siluman menuju lokasi kejadian dan Seokjin yang duduk di samping Jeongguk pun tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya ini

"Ayolah, jangan sedih. Kami membutuhkan mu karena kau satu-satunya murid yang mengerti magic." Seokjin mengusak rambut Jeongguk yang masih sulking. Kekuatannya dibekukan oleh Seokjin sementara dengan telekinesis Seokjin dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jeongguk mendesah kesal, melipat kedua lengannya di dadanya sambil menatap sekeliling nya: Hoseok dan Taehyung terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu, Yoongi dan Jimin memang terlihat sedang diam saja, tetapi dia melihat jari kelingking mereka saling bertautan, sementara Namjoon dan Seokjin hyung terang-terangan bepegangan tangan sambil membicarakan ulang taktik untuk misi kali ini.

Sementara Jeongguk, dia sendirian, kekuatannya dikunci, dan dia tidak boleh ikut masuk kedalam, ugh lebih baik dia tidak usah ikut.

"Kita sampai" Ujar pilot mereka, mereka dilandaskan di tempat yang cukup jauh dari lokasi agar tidak terlihat oleh musuh. Mereka melepaskan seatbelt mereka dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai turun. Mereka melihat gedung itu dari foto kamera surveillance yang didapat didalam map mereka, tetapi mereka butuh penglihatan yang lebih jelas dan dari posisi mereka yang cukup jauh, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

"Huh, ditengah-tengah hutan. Apa ada yang lebih cliché lagi?" Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, Namjoon mengangguk setuju, "Hoseok, lihatkan perimeter dan situasi di tempat kejadian, 20 detik" Hoseok memberikan hormat kepada Namjoon sebelum menghilang. Kurang dari 20 detik, Hoseok telah kembali, rambutnya yang awalnya rapi telah berantakan akibat angin.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Yoongi yang diikuti Jimin dari belakang, Hoseok mengambil peta lokasi dari dalam pesawat siluman didalam, dan membawa marker

"Okay jadi, benteng ini lumayan dijaga ketat dengan dinding setinggi 15 meter yang kokoh serta penjaga dan kawat listrik dimana-mana." Hoseok melingkari posisi benteng itu

"Di atas terdapat satu penjaga, dua dibawah. Di dalam, aku tidak yakin tapi mesti akan lebih banyak, karena jika aku melihat gedung didalam berbentuk seperti gudang dan melihat aktivitas yang ada, mereka saat ini sedang mempacking beberapa barang untuk dijual, tentu saja, secara illegal."

Namjoon tersenyum bangga pada Hoseok "Kerja bagus, Hoseok. Jin, aku ingin kau jadi mata kita dari atas denganku Tae buat distraksi, padamkan listrik mereka, Hoseok, standby dengan Jungkook disini, Jimin, tutupi pesawat kita dan Yoongi" Namjoon menunjuk kearah Yoongi

"Ikut Taehyung masuk kedalam" Yoongi menyunggingkan senyumnya "My pleasure."

Namjoon tersenyum miring dan kemudian merubah dirinya menjadi seekor gagak, Jin mengikuti Namjoon, dia menggunakan telekinesis nya untuk mengangkat dirinya diudara, Taehyung berjalan mengikuti mereka, dan udara tiba-tiba menjadi dingin gemuruh petir pun dapat terdengar, sebelum Yoongi berjalan mengikuti Taehyung, Yoongi merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang menahannya untuk pergi, dia melihat tangan siapa yang memegangnya dan tersenyum saat itu adalah Jimin

"Hyung, hati-hati"

"I'll comeback soon" Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian berlalu, merubah dirinya dalam bentuk esnya.

Jimin menjulurkan tangannya membuat tanaman semak disekitar mereka tumbuh lebat hampir menutupi mereka seutuhnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah Jungkook, Jimin, dan Hoseok

"Jadi..." Ujar Jungkook memecah keheningan "Kita melakukan apa" Hoseok menggendikan bahunya "Menunggu" Jungkook mengerang kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin duduk diatas pohon tinggi tepat diatas gedung (lebih tepatnya benteng) sambil mengamati penjaga dibawahnya, Dari atas dia dapat melihat banyak orang berpakaian hijau tua sedang mengangkat beberapa kardus serta box senjata. Tiba-tiba seekor gagak bertengger di bahunya. Seokjin mengelus perlahan bulu halus burung itu.

"Namjoon…" Ujar Seokjin perlahan "Aku-"

Tiba-tiba petir besar datang menyambar kabel listrik dan kawat listrik membuat kamera pengintai pecah dan listrik yang ada disana padam, Seokjin yang ingin berbicara mengurungkan niatnya. Gagak Namjoon mengangguk dan Seokjin turun dengan elegan dari pohon itu, membuat kedua penjaga yang menjaga didepan pintu kembali terkaget.

"Hello" Seokjin tersenyum melenggokkan tubuhnya sebelum menidurkan mereka hanya dengan sekali gerakan tangannya. Taehyung menyusul dibelakangnya petir kembali menyambar, mereka baru masuk pintu pertama saat tiba-tiba peluru hendak mengenai mereka dari atas,Namun Yoongi bergerak cepat, Yoongi dengan segera membuat benteng es disekitar mereka saat peluru mulai menghujani tempat mereka berdiri.

Oh mereka lupa dengan penjaga yang diatas, belum sempat Seokjin bergerak sudah ada beruang besar berwarna hitam menerkam mereka dan dengan cakarnya mengoyak tubuh satu penjaga diatas sana

"Namjoon, cukup jangan berlebihan" Seokjin berteriak dan erangan beruang dapat didengar dari atas.

Taehyung, Seokjin dan Yoongi berjalan memasuki benteng itu, dan tepat saat mereka menginjakkan kaki, terdapat tiga penjaga kembali menghujani mereka semua dengan peluru. Kali ini Seokjin membuat barrier diantara mereka, dan Taehyung menciptakan petir kecil dengan tangannya dan menyerang 3 penjaga sekaligus , Sementara Namjoon masih diluar dalam bentuk beruangnya. Namjoon menyusul kedalam gudang, dia sudah kembali kebentuk manusia nya. Didalam, mereka kembali disambut dengan beberapa penjaga lagi, Seokjin berlari menuju salah satu penjaga, dan dengan lihai dia melompat kearah penjaga yang tidak beruntung itu, mengalungkan kakiknya dilehernya sebelum memelintir kepala pria itu dengan memutar tubuhnya dileher lelaki itu hingga terdengar bunyik 'Krak!' (Bayangin aja adegannya Black Widow di Avenger)

Namjoon yang dari tadi melihat Seokjin terpana, dan membeku di posisi nya

"Baby, that was so-"

"Uhhmm kalian bisa tidak flirting nanti? Kita sedang sibuk, for god sake!" Yoongi berteriak dimana dia sedang memukuli beberapa penjaga. Namjoon tersadar dari imaginasinya pun segera merubah diri menjadi jaguar, tetapi dia dapat melihat Seokjin mengedipkan satu matanya pada Namjoon. Setelah mereka merasa sudah membereskan semua penjaga. Mereka mencoba mencari keseluruh ruangan namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dan Kupinmook.

"Hey! Semua! lihat!" Taehyung memanggil dari posisinya yang berjongkok didepan pintu jebakan.

"Sepertinya mereka ada dibawah, ayo turun." Ujar Namjoon.

Mereka pun mengangguk setuju, Mereka berjalan menuju basement, didalam ternyata masih banyak penjaga, Seokjin dengan lihai menidurkan mereka semua dan Namjoon serta Taehyung membereskan sisanya, mereka memasuki basement, namun rasanya janggal karena basement nya sangat sepi, hanya terdapat sisa sisa box yang isinya sepertinya narkoba dan beberapa senjata tajam lainnya.

Ketika mereka hendak bergerak, tiba-tiba ada seseorang keluar bertepuk tangan dan dibelakang mereka dia bisa melihat target mereka, Kunpinmook, diikat dengan tali dan ada sesuatu seperti pengalir listrik dikepalanya, anak itu gemetar wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Ah, ya, aku tau kalian, Bulletproof apalah itu" Seorang lelaki paruh baya mengenakan pakaian formal mendekati mereka

"Dan, jika kalian berani macam-macam, aku tidak segan-segan akan menghabisi anak ini" Ujar lelaki itu sambil mengambil pelatuk kecil di sakunya.

Tiba-tiba salah satu anak buahnya melempar benda seperti bom kearah mereka, namun ternyata itu bukan bom, melainkan sebuah gelombang pengacau, gelombang yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh para mutant. Keempat orang itu menutup telinganya erat-erat, dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" Lelaki itu bertanya kepada Seokjin, namun Seokjin tidak bergeming

"Hm, feisty I like it, atau mungkin kau ingin aku yang menyebut namamu? Hm?" Namjoon yang disebelahnya menggeram. Lelaki itu mendekati Seokjin berlutut didepannya dan memegang dagunya.

"Hmm, sungguh sayang sekali, mahluk secantik dirimu harus seperti ini" Lelaki itu berdiri dan memberi signal untuk anak buah mereka untuk menghabisi mereka. Namun tiba-tiba senjata mereka terlempar satu persatu dan Kunpinmook sudah hilang dari tengah-tengah gerombolan mereka dan benda terkutuk itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Ah, iya Hoseok tidak akan terpengaruh karena gelombang itu datang terlalu lamban dari kecepatannya.

"Maaf hyung, habisnya hyung lama" Hoseok sudah berada dibelakang mereka, bersamaan dengan Jimin, Yoongi dan Jeongguk, Taehyung, Namjoon dan Seokjin terlepas dari kungkungan gelombang itu. Jimin dengan cekatan membuat lubang dibawah anak buat lelaki paruh baya itu menyisakan lelaki itu sendirian

"Kau, kami tangkap karena melakukan human trafficking dan juga terlibat dengan penjualan obat-obatan terlarang" Namjoon bergerak kedepan hendak merubah diri menjadi gorilla ketika lelaki itu mengeluarkan suatu pelatuk kecil "Dekati aku dan aku akan menyakiti anak itu"

Namjoon terdiam dan mundur diikuti dengan yang lain "Kembalikan dia" Lelaki itu menunjuk pada Kunpinmook yang gemetar ketakutan di pelukan Hoseok "Kembalikan!"

Seokjin menjulurkan tangannya dan lelaki itu tiba-tiba terhenyak, tubuhnya melayang di udara sementara matanya memutih "Jangan harap aku akan mengembalikkannya!"

Seokjin menggeram dan memutar tangannya membuat pria itu mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya "Hyung" Namjoon memanggilnya dari samping tetapi Namjoon sepertinya tidak dihiraukan.

Ke lima pemuda lainnya yang melihat adegan itu pun tergelak, apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya Seokjin seperti ini!

"Hyung, Seokjin hyung!" Panggil Jungkook namun sepertinya Seokjin menutup telinganya untuk orang lain

"Seokjin hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kali ini Jimin yang berteriak dari belakang Seokjin.

"Kau pikir kami selemah apa? Huh?!" Seokjin berteriak, lelaki itu masih mencoba untuk bernafas, wajahnya sudah mulai membiru, dan anehnya suara yang keluar dari mulut Seokjin terdengar..aneh, seperti bukan suara Seokjin.

"Seokjin!" Namjoon mencoba lagi dan Seokjin tiba-tiba tersadar dari perbuatannya dan lelaki itu jatuh ke tanah yang masih utuh.

"Ah-Aku-"

"Hyung tenanglah, tidak apa-apa jangan hiraukan, okay?" Seokjin mengangguk pada Namjoon "Urusan kita selesai, ayo kita keluar."

Semua mengangguk tanpa mereka sadari lelaki itu ternyata masih tersadar, dia mengambil pelatuknya dan tiba-tiba tubuh Kunpinmook Jatuh ketanah, dia kejang dan matanya memutih benda yang berada dikepalanya mengeluarkan aliran listrik, benteng itu tiba-tiba bergetar kencang, dan terlihat seperti siap untuk ambruk kapan saja dan dengan posisi mereka yang debasement akan ada kemungkinan mereka tertimpa reruntuhan jika gedung ini ambruk

"AKu..akan..membawa..kalian..bersamaku..ugh!" Ujar lelaki paruh baya itu yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

Kunpinmook masih kejang, dan mereka semua terlihat panic karena tidak mungkin mereka bisa keluar dari sini secepat itu kecuali Hoseok dan Hoseok pun tidak bisa membawa mereka semua dalam sekali lari dan kekuatan Hoseok belum termanifest secara maksimal, Namjoon berpikir keras, sebagai leader dia bertanggung jawab akan kelompok ini, tiba-tiba Jeongguk memecah pikirannya "Hyung, kembalikan kekuatanku"

Semua melihat kearah Jeongguk "kembalikan hyung, aku bisa membawa kalian semua keluar dari sini"

Seokjin menatap Jeongguk dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menyentuh dahi Jungkook dan membuka 'kunci' nya. Kekuatan Jeongguk pun kembali dia tersenyum

"Baiklah, semua pengangan cepat!" Mereka semua menuruti perkataan Jeongguk, mereka berpegangan tangan, Jeongguk berkonsentrasi kuat, dia menutup matanya perlahan mencoba memfokuskan melakukan telerpotasi sesuatu yang dia tengah pelajari, dia hanya bisa bertelportasi sejauh 3 meter selama di akademi namun kali ini dia harus mencoba

"Jeongguk cepat!" Namjoon berteriak dari sisinya, Jeongguk membuka matanya yang berubah merah tiba-tiba dan dengan sekejap, asap merah melingkupi mereka semua dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di samping pesawat, satu persatu dari mereka jatuh ketanah sambil terbatuk. Sementara Kunpinmook masih terkejang di tanah. Jimin yang terlebih dahulu tersadar melihat ke teman-temannya, dan dengan segera dia menuju ke tubuh Kunpinmook

"Ah-apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ujar Jimin panic.

Dia mencoba menaruh tangannya pada tubuh Kunpinmook namun dia tersengat dengan aliran listrik kuat "Agh!" Jimin berteriak.

Seokjin kemudian menyusul, dia duduk disamping Jimin

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jim?" Tanya Seokjin dan Jimin mengangguk

"bagaimana ini hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Dia kesakitan" Jimin hampir menangis melihat anak itu terus mengejang tanpa henti.

"Okay, Jimin tenang..aku mau kau focus okay? Kita harus melepas benda itu dari kepalanya, kita lakukan bersama, ayo pegang tanganku"

Jimin menurut, dia memegang tangan Seokjin dan Seokjin mengarahkan tangannya ke benda itu "Okay, satu..dua..tiga!" Jimin dan Seokjin menarik benda itu hingga hancur dan lepas, Kunpinmook menutup matanya seketika dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Seokjin menatap ke sekelilingnya dan dia melihat Jungkook sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan hidung penuh dengan darah "Jeongguk!" Seokjin berlari kearah Jeongguk

"Jimin, kontak sekolah dan katakan agar mereka menyiapkan ruang kesehatan, sekarang"

Jimin mengangguk dan berlari menuju pesawat untuk menghubungi sekolah mereka

Namjoon menaruh tangannya di bahu Seokjin "Seokjin, biar aku mengangkat Jeongguk masuklah ke dalam"

Seokjin mengangguk, dia melihat Namjoon mengangkat Jeongguk dengan perlahan kedalam pesawat..

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berada di ruang kesehatan, Jeongguk dan Kunpinmook tidur bersebelahan, mereka terlihat sama sama pucat dan selang infus terpasang di kedua tangan mereka

"Jangan khawatir, mereka akan baik baik saja, mereka hanya terlalu diforsir" Ujar salah satu dokter disana, wanita itu tersenyum kearah mereka

"Biarkan mereka istirahat okay? Siapa tahu berapa banyak kekuatan yang mereka keluarkan hari ini, kalian juga istirahatlah" kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka, wajah mereka pun tampak lelah, walaupun ini bukan misi yang seberapa tetapi pikiran mereka lelah.

"Hyung aku akan kembali ke kamar ku dengan Hoseok" Yoongi berujar pada Seokjin, kemudian pergi dengan Hoseok sebelum memberikan kecupan di bibir kepada Jimin.

"Aku juga hyung, kalian juga istirahat oke hyung?" Jimin tersenyum kepada mereka sebelum menoleh pada Taehyung "Tae? Kau mau ikut?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala nya "Aku akan menjaga mereka, Namjoon hyung, Seokjin hyung kalian istirahatlah" Taehyung menatap mereka, membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon saling berpandang.

"Kami bisa menjaga mereka Tae tidur-"

"Tidak, aku akan menjaga mereka, tenang saja hyung"

Seokjin diam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk "Baiklah, ayo Namjoon" Namjoon mengikuti Seokjin yang sudah berjalan pergi, diikuti dengan sekilas tatapan kepada Taehyung, dan dari pojok matanya, dia dapat melihat Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jeongguk erat.

Seokjin dan Namjoon tiba di kamar mereka. Awalnya Seokjin dan Namjoon memang teman sekamar, kemudian mereka mulai jatuh cinta perlahan dengan perlahan dan mereka bersyukur karena Sekolah tidak memindahkan mereka berdua.

Seokjin melepas pakaiannya dan berganti dengan celana pendek serta kaos longgar kesayangannya sebelum suara Namjoon memecah keheningan "Hyung."

Seokjin membeku. Dia berdiam di posisinya sebelum berbalik menatap Namjoon. Alis Namjoon menyatu dan diwajahnya terlihat jelas kekhawatiran "Ya, Namjoon?"

"Yang tadi itu apa?" Tanya Namjoon, dia menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya "Dan bahkan, aku merasa..itu bukan kau..hyung, apa yang terjadi?"

Seokjin terdiam sejenak, dia hendak menjawab Namjoon namun tiba-tiba terdapat suara yang mengisi otaknya

 _Lemah_

 _Dasar kau lemah!_

 _Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatanmu itu my dear._

 _Kekasihmu itu, Kim Namjoon._

Seokjin melenguh, menggenggam kepalanya erat akibat sakit luar biasa yang dirasakannya "Hyung? Hyung!" Namjoon berlari kearah Seokjin "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seokjin menggeleng cepat "Tidak-tidak, aku hanya ingin istirahat Namjoon"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin tidak percaya "Seokjin" Oh tidak, Namjoon akan selalu memanggil namanya saja jika dia ingin serius

"Namjoon.." Balas Seokjin lemah "Tidak bisakah kita bicara besok saja? Aku lelah."

Seokjin memelas kepada Namjoon berusaha untuk lepas dari interogasi kekasihnya itu. Namjoon melihat kekasihnya seperti ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk "Baiklah, baiklah. Kita tetap harus berbicara besok. Mengerti?"

Seokjin mengangguk, melihat kekasihnya itu berlalu untuk berganti pakaian. Dia naik keatas kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Berharap Namjoon lupa akan semuanya, dia tidak ingin Namjoon tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00 Pagi saat Jungkook membuka matanya, ia melenguh kasar saat cahaya ruangan itu memasuki retinanya dengan kurang ajar. Tunggu, dia dimana? Ini seperti bukan kamarnya. Jungkook dengan segera membuka matanya dan terduduk, oh dia tahu tempat ini, ini adalah ruang kesehatan, tunggu kenapa dia disni? Ah, iya, dia pingsan.

Jungkook melihat sekelilingnya, dia melihat Kunpinmook yang masih tertidur disampingnya. sebelum terkejut melihat kakak tingkatnya, Taehyung, duduk di kursi disamping kasurnya, matanya terbuka "Kau sudah sadar?" Jungkook mengangguk, "Akan kupanggilkan Dokter Yeoh."

Dengan itu Taehyung berlalu, memanggil dokter, meninggalkan Jungkook dengan Kunpinmook diruang kesehatan. Ketika kembali, Taehyung datang bersama dengan dokter Yeoh "Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya" sapa dokter yeoh dengan ramah. Dokter Yeoh memeriksa detak jantung serta tekanan darah Jungkook sebelum memastikan dia sehat "Semuanya sepertinya normal-" Belum sempat dokter Yeoh selesai berbicara, Kunpinmook, yang sedari tadi tertidur di sampingnya melenguh.

Dokter Yeoh dengan cekatan berdiri disamping Kunpinmook ketika remaja itu perlahan membuka mata. Kunpinmook yang terkejut melihat ada seseorang dihadapannya hampir saja melempar dokter itu ke dinding jika bukan karena Jungkook yang terbangun dan menahannya

"Hey! Tunggu!" Jungkook berteriak, memegang tangan Kunpinmook "Tenanglah, tenanglah, kau ditempat yang aman sekarang"

Kunpinmook terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat, dia melirik ke arah Jungkook, Taehyung dan Dokter Yeoh "A-akan kupanggilkan Seokjin hyung" Taehyung dengan segera bertindak, karena jika urusan seperti ini, Seokjin hyunglah yang paling ahli.

.

"Hallo, selamat datang di kelas simulasi 101." Sapa Namjoon kepada adik-adik tingkatnya kelas 1. Yoongi berada dibelakangnya, wajah datarnya menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah muda diruangan itu. Yoongi melihat ada yang saling berbisik satu dengan yang lain, dengan subtle menunjuk Yoongi. Tetapi Yoongi tidak menghiraukan mereka. Saat ini Namjoon dan Yoongi ditugaskan menggantikan guru simulasi, dan karena hanya Bulletproof Boyscout yang mengerti simulasi ini luar dalam jadi, sang guru menyerahkannya pada Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Perkenalkan, aku Namjoon, dan yang dibelakangku ini adalah Yoongi hyung." Namjoon menjelaskan "Dan kali ini, Shin ssaem sedang tidak mengisi karena ada keperluan penting, jadi, kami yang menggantikan. Untuk simulasi kali ini, kami akan membagi kalian menjadi 5 team, satu team berisi 6 orang akan maju, menyerang Virtubot dan team mana yang tercepat menyelesaikan satu ronde, akan menjadi pemenang, dan karena hanya ada 30 orang di ruangan ini, aku dan Yoongi hyung akan membaginya"

Namjoon mengambil papan klip yang berisi nama-nama murid, dia melihat level masing-masing murid, dia ingin membaginya rata antara beta, gamma dan alpha level. Namjoon dan Yoongi memilih-milih murid-murid untuk dibagi, setelah selesai, Namjoon membersihkan tenggorokkannya dan memanggil nama-nama murid.

"Okay, sekarang masuklah ke kelompok masing-masing. Simulasi ini akan di setting untuk 20 Menit, jadi setiap kelompok yang dapat menyelesaikan dibawah 20 menit akan menjadi kelompok pemenang dan hadiahnya? Kalian akan bebas dari piket selama satu minggu! Sekarang, kelompok pertama bisa memasuki simulasi. Good luck in there!"

"Dan ingat" Yoongi menimpali ucapan Namjoon "Ini hanya simulasi. Dunia luar tidak semudah simulasi didalam sana tetapi aku harap kalian juga tidak menganggap remeh simulasi ini, mengerti?"

Koor 'Baik Sunbaenim' terdengar memenuhi ruangan, menandakan anak-anak mengerti "Bagus, kerahkan kemampuan terbaik kalian." Mereka semua mengangguk dan dengan segera kelompok pertama memasuki ruangan simulasi

"Hyung, kau ini seperti drill sergeant saja." Yoongi mendengus geli saat Namjoon mendekati dirinya "Dan kau juga lucu hyung, hanya didepan Jimin kau mampu mengeluarkan Aegyo sementara didepan adik tingkat kau kaku sekali" Yoongi hampir memukul Namjoon jika dia tidak bahwa sekarang mereka didepan adik tingkat. Paling tidak, dia harus jaga image.

Setelah hampir dua jam berlalu, akhirnya kelas simulasi itu selesai, Namjoon dan Yoongi pun menunjukkan beberapa gerakan self defense kepada adik tingkatnya.

"Baiklah, pemenang untuk kelas simulasi kali ini adalah..kelompok dua! Selamat!" para anggota kelompok itu pun berteriak senang sementara kelompok yang lain masih terlihat kesal namun mereka bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah, kelas untuk hari selesai, kalian bisa keluar menuju kelas berikutnya, selamat belajar!" Namjoon berujar ramah kepada mereka. Yoongi dan Namjoon hendak membereskan kelas itu sebelum Yoongi memanggil Namjoon "Hey Namjoon?"

"Ya? Ada apa hyung? Tanya namjoon sambil membereskan kertas kertas yg berserakan "Sebenarnya kemarin. Apa yang terjadi?" gerakan Namjoon terhenti untuk memandang Yoongi "Uhm, maksud hyung?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Namjoon, kau tahu maksudku" Yoongi menggeram kesal "Seokjin tidak bercerita padamu?"

Namjoon terdiam sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak hyung, dia belum bercerita apapun."

Yoongi menghela nafas kasar "Dengar, Namjoon, tidak biasanya Seokjin seperti itu, aku hanya takut-"

Yoongi hendak berbicara lagi, sebelum suara familiar memanggil namanya

"Hyung?" pria mungil berambut pink memasuki ruang simulasi dengan senyum sumringah nya, tetapi senyuman itu hilang seketika ketika di melihat kejadian dihadapannya, Yoongi dan Namjoon terlihat seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu "Uhmm…apa aku mengganggu?" Jimin menatap Yoongi untuk bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi, namun Yoongi hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, Jimin, ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi dengan lembut, Jimin yang mendengar nada kekasihnya berubah itu tersipu malu

"Uhm, Aku dimintai tolong oleh Taehyung untuk mencari Seokjin Hyung, Jungkook dan Kunpinmook sudah bangun"

* * *

Hallo! Kyukubi here! Cliffhanger! *ketawa jahat* Oh ya awalnya aku merasa ragu soal remake ini..entah kenapa aku juga kurang puas tapi, menurut kalian gimana? Bisa kalian tuangkan di kotak review dibawah ini ya! And as always don't forget to reviews! Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Bye!

Dan terimakasih buat:

Seokjinnie

sekarzane

Ohayou401

kmkdotfairytale (Yang udah ngasih semangat terus mumumu :*)

Iruyori

Buat komen-komennya, thank so so much buat nyempetin mbaca!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Pairing: Namjin, Yoonmin, Taekook**

 **Rate: T (May go up)**

 **Warning: Mention of sex. (NOT explicit)**

 **All flaws are mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Breaking news.

Sekelompok orang yang berada dibawah organinisasi No More Mutants, melakukan demo didepan gedung kepresidenan Korea Selatan untuk segera membuat undang-undang mengenai mutants. Dimana setiap mutants harus dipenjara di sel tahanan khusus dikarenakan mereka adalah ancaman bagi kemanan national maupun internasional, terlebih lagi dengan berita adanya pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh mutant beberapa minggu lalu, organisasi No More Mutant menjadi semakin gencar, walaupun menurut beberapa saksi, mutant tersebut melakukan tindakan pembunuhan dikarenakan mencoba untuk membela diri dari Anti-Mutant yang sudah terlewat batas.

Sudah beberapa orang menandatangani petisi ini tetapi hingga sekarang juru bicara presiden belum bisa memberi keterangan mengenai hal ini. Demikian breaking news, saya Lee Hyojin, melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian.

.

.

.

.

"Presiden Moon, massa yang melakukan protes di luar semakin menggila, kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Saat ini, di gedung kepresidenan korea sedang diadakan rapat emergency mengenai protes yang terjadi di luar. Mutant memang tidak banyak, namun dengan kekuatan mereka yang beragam, para anti mutant takut bahwa mereka akan menjadi-jadi dan menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk yang tidak-tidak.

"Jika kita menyetujui undang-undang itu, sama saja kita akan menjadi munafik bukan?" Presiden Moon berbicara dari ujung meja "Kita bekerja sama dengan mutants-"

"Dan itu merupakan keputusan yang salah, pak." Salah satu anggota dewan keamanan berbicara, membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Presiden Moon menyandarkan punggung di kursinya, melipat kedua tangan di dadanya debelum melihat ke arahnya

"Benarkah, Jenderal Song? Bisa jelaskan?"

Yang dipanggil Jenderal Song membersihkan tenggorokannya sambil berdehem "Karena mutants, memang ancaman pak. Kita tidak bisa menggantungkan diri pada mereka, terutama jika keselamatan kita diletakkan di tangan segerombolan remaja yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah!"

Ujar jenderal Song ketus membuat kaget para anggota parlemen disana. Presiden Moon terdiam, namun dia tidak menjawab apapun.

"Seharusnya, keselamatan kita dipegang ditangan militer kita! Bukan mereka! Kita memiliki kekuatan militer yang besar dan kita bisa menghadapi-"

"Serangan mutant gorilla raksasa 3 Bulan lalu?" Potong Presiden Moon sebelum Jenderal Song menyelesaikan perkataannya. Jenderal Song teringat, tentang peperangan tiga bulan yang lalu, dimana militer mereka dikerahkan melawan Gorilla raksasa yang dapat berbicara layaknya manusia dan memakai pakaian zirah.

"Mutant gorilla yang mampu berbicara dan memiliki kekuatan telekinetic? Oh, dan mutant dengan kekuatan api yang bisa saja menghanguskan seluruh anak buahmu, Kau bercanda Jenderal Song?"

Presiden tertawa mengejek, dengan tatapan merendahkan dia berdiri dan menggebrak meja membuat seluruh staff terkejut

"Jika bukan karena segerombolan anak remaja itu, kau tidak akan hidup kemarin, Jenderal Song. Rapat dibubarkan, aku lelah mendengar omong kosong ini, dan keputusanku masih sama, aku tidak menyetujui undang-undang itu. Karena aku yakin, aku berada di sisi yang tepat"

Dengan itu, Presiden Moon pergi meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti dengan Ajudan serta Body Guardnya. Jenderal Song tertunduk merasa dipermalukan.

Dia berjanji, dia akan membuat Presiden Moon memakan kata-katanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Paman aku takut" Ujar Seokjin, saat dia masuk ke ruangan Sihyuk tanpa izin, dia langsung memeluk pria itu dan menangis di pelukannya. Sihyuk terdiam namun segera memeluk kembali remaja yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya itu

"Ada apa nak?" tanya Sihyuk yang mencoba menenangkan Seokjin.

Seokjin masih menangis "Aku-aku hampir kehilangan control, paman, kemarin, aku hampir..hampir membunuh seseorang dengan keji" Jawab Seokjin dengan sesenggukan

"Dan-dan aku takut, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, bagaimana jika aku menyakiti banyak orang, aku tidak mau-"

Sihyuk menggeleng "Sshhh shhh tenang Seokjin, sudah kukatakan padamu kan? Kau lebih kuat dari dia, kau lebih besar dari dia, jangan dengarkan dia" Jawab Sihyuk dengan tegas

"Apapun yang terjadi paman akan selalu berada disini nak" Sihyuk memeluk erat Seokjin. Dia ingat saat Ibu Seokjin meninggal akibat serangan non mutant aktifis. Ibu Seokjin dengan keras memperjuangkan hak mutant karena dia tahu, bahkan sebelum kekuatan Seokjin muncul, Seokjin bukanlah anak biasa dan dia ingin agar anaknya dapat tumbuh di lingkungan yang menerimanya apa adanya.

Sihyuk dan Ibunya bertemu di demo pro mutant dan Sihyuk terkejut saat ibunya Seokjin ternyata bukan seorang mutant, melainkan manusia. Ayahnya meninggalkan mereka saat Seokjin berumur 4 tahun. Dia dan Ibunya menjadi semakin dekat dan menganggap Seokjin seperti anak nya, kemudian kejadian naas itu terjadi, Sihyuk merasa bertanggung jawab, dia mengangkat Seokjin sebagai anaknya, Ketika dia memberi tahu Seokjin, Seokjin bertanya jika dia boleh memanggil nya paman tidak harus ayah, dan tentu saja, Sihyuk setuju, karena dia tidak ingin menggantikan peran ayah Seokjin secepat itu, walaupun hingga sekarang dan membangun academy ini agar kejadian yang menimpa Seokjin tidak terjadi pada mutant lain.

"Dengarkan paman." Sihyuk menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin yang basah karena air mata "Jika dia berani menyakitimu, paman berjanji, paman akan melakukan apapun, bahkan jika itu membunuh paman"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, tidak paman jangan berbicara seperti itu aku mohon-"

"Seokjin, paman telah berjanji pada mendiang ibumu, paman yang akan melindungimu, dan paman akan memegang janji itu sampai kau dewasa nanti nak"

Seokjin kembali menangis mendengar perkataan teman ibunya itu, tanpa dia sadari satu keluar dari mulutnya

"Ayah"

Kata itu membuat jantung Sihyuk berdegup kencang, mulai dari kecil hingga sekarang, baru kali ini Seokjin mau memanggil Sihyuk ayah

"Ayah maafkan aku"

Sihyuk ikut menangis tanpa dia sadari "Tidak, tidak Seokjin, itu bukan salahmu, bukan keinginan mu menjadi seperti ini"

Seokjin masih bergetar di pelukan figure ayahnya itu, selama hidupnya belum pernah dia merasa sehangat ini semenjak kematian ibunya. Seokjin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Dia takut, marah dan ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri agar 'dia' di dalam pikirannya itu tidak bertindak macam-macam.

Tunggu-mungkin itu cara yang tepat –

"Oh tidak, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Seokjin" nada Sihyuk yang semula lembut menjadi kasar

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu melakukan itu, hentikan! Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya, mengerti?"

Seokjin terdiam, namun dia mengangguk "Sekarang, kau dibutuhkan oleh teman-temanmu. Keluarlah mereka mencarimu" Seokjin menaikkan satu alisnya, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Ayo, temanmu sudah mencari."

Seokjin menurut dan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, baru dia menanjakkan kaki keluar, Seokjin mendengar namanya dipanggil

"Seokjin hyung!"

Suara itu, dia kenal betul, itu suara Jimin. Jimin berlari kearahnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal "Hyung! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Kenapa kau berada di ruang kepala sekolah? Apa ada masalah?"

Seokjin dengan cepat menggeleng dia tidak ingin Jimin tahu "Tidak-tidak ada apa Jimin?" tanya Seokjin, sebelum dia ditarik oleh Jimin "Jeongguk dan Kunpinmook sudah bangun, dan Kunpinmook ketakutan"

.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Jeongguk yang sudah sepenuhnya tersadar terlihat seperti sedang mencoba mati-matian menenangkan Kunpinmook, sementara Kunpinmook sendiri terlihat ketakutan. Seokjin dengan segera mengambil alih situasi dengan memegang lembut kepala Kunpinmook

"Hey, tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu disini" Seokjin berujar, menarik keluar memori-memori indah yang tertanam di pikiran remaja itu agar dia menjadi tenang. Seokjin merasakan anak itu melemas di pelukannya

"Bagus..tarik nafasmu..keluarkan…" Seokjin menaik turunkan tangannya di lengan anak itu

"Okay, kau baik-baik saja? sekarang, siapa namamu?"

Seokjin bertanya berharap dia tidak kehilangan apapun dalam memorinya, tetapi dia ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja, Kunpinmook mengangguk

"Iya aku baik-baik saja dan..namaku..Kunpinmook Bhuwakul, tetapi aku dipanggil Bambam..aku ada dimana?" Seokjin tersenyum "Kau berada di Gyeonggu Academy, dan tenanglah kau akan aman disini, kita semua sama denganmu"

Mata Kunpinmook membulat dan berkaca-kaca "Oh kalian yang menyelamatkan aku dari-ah terima kasih, terima kasih" Ujar Bambam sambil terisak "Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk berterimakasih.."

Seokjin membuat lingkaran dengan ibu jarinya di punggung anak itu "Tidak perlu, sudah tugas kami. Kau bisa tinggal disini sekarang, kami masih memiliki kamar untukmu."

Senyuman Bambam mengembang, dia merasakan kenyamanan yang selama ini belum pernah dia rasakan selama setahun belakangan ini "Selamat datang di Gyeonggu Academy"

.

Setelah Seokjin mengantarkan Bambam ke kamarnya dan menerimanya secara official di academy ini, Seokjin berjalan berkeliling gedung melihat banyaknya orang berlalu lalang.

'Jinseok, kau dimana?' Sebuah suara mengisi kepalanya, dan Seokjin melemas mendengar suara berat kekasihnya itu

'Aku sedang berjalan-jalan, kenapa?'

'Temui aku di kamar, sekarang'

Tubuh Seokjin membeku mendengar perintah kekasihnya itu, namun mau tidak mau dia harus menemui Namjoon karena dia sudah berjanji akan membicarakan hal kemarin dengannya. Seokjin tiba di kamar, tubuhnya terasa tegang. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu dan melihat Namjoon sudah duduk dikasur

"Namjoon.." panggil Seokjin perlahan. Seokjin menutup pintunya dan duduk disamping Namjoon

"Namjoon..dengar, mengenai kejadian kemarin..aku.." Seokjin mencoba menjelaskan sebelum Namjoon sempat menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Namjoon terdiam, mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya itu, tetapi Seokjin tidak menjelaskan kembali. Seokjin menghela nafas kasar sebelum menggaruk belakang tengkuknya "Susah untukku untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi..bagaimana jika aku tunjukkan?"

Namjoon mengangguk, saat ini yang dia inginkan hanyalah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Seokjin perlahan menyentuh dahi Namjoon, dan dengan cepat, otak Namjoon dipenuhi memori-memori Seokjin.

 _Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau harus menekan ku seperti ini terus?_

 _Oh ya, aku adalah kau, kita orang yang sama, dear._ But I am stronger than you

 _Maksudku, kita bisa membuat manusia-manusia itu bertekuk lutut dihadapan kita my dear..kau tidak ingin mendengar bagaimana rasanya dielu-elukan, rasanya diagungkan…_

 _Tidak!_

 _Hmp, kau, selalu lemah._

 _Kim Namjoon_

 _Ayah, aku takut._

Namjoon, tersentak seperti terbakar. Namjoon menjauh dari Seokjin dan nafasnya terengah, seperti dia lari marathon. Seokjin memang salah dia terlalu cepat memasukkan informasi dan pastinya Namjoon merasa berat.

"Sayang, Maafkan-"

"Ayah? Kepala Sekolah Bang Ayahmu?"

Seokjin terdiam. Kemudian dia menggeleng "Bukan ayah kandung. Ayah kandungku entah kemana. Dia mengangkatku jadi anak setelah ibuku meninggal, dan…aku tidak pernah memanggilnya ayah, hingga tadi."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan mata masih terbuka lebar "Seokjin, dan siapa itu tadi? Kau-kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku?"

Seokjin yang merasakan amarah Namjoon akan memuncak segera memegang bahu Namjoon "Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, tetapi yang jelas, dia bukan diriku Namjoon, dan aku bahkan baru mengetahui dia, dua hari yang lalu!"

Seokjin mencoba menjelaskan "Dan mengenai kepala sekolah Bang…aku tidak ingin kalian semua mengira aku masuk kedalam group hanya karena aku anak angkatnya, tetapi karena aku pantas.."

Mendengar penjelasan Seokjin, Namjoon menghela nafas kasar

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli mengenai itu sekarang, tetapi, sekarang, apakah dia, yang membuatmu lepas kendali kemarin"

Seokjin mengangguk "Ya. Itu pula yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu saat kita dibenteng Kemarin. Tetapi, Namjoon, aku tidak tahu dia siapa dan apa yang dia bisa lakukan, padaku, otak ku, seluruh teman-teman kita, terutama dirimu..jika aku lepas kendali seperti waktu lalu dan membahayakan siapapun." Seokjin terdiam sebelum menggemgam tangan Namjoon erat.

"Namjoonie, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, kedua alisnya terangkat akibat ucapan Seokjin "Apa itu?"

Seokjin menggegam tangan Namjoon erat "Jika..jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, jika aku lepas kendali..bunuhlah aku, kau mendapatkan ijinku."

Mata Namjoon membola mendengar ucapan Seokjin, apakah kekasihnya ini sudah gila?

"Tidak-tidak, kau sudah gila hyung! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu-!"

"Namjoon, aku mohon itu satu-satunya cara, bagaimana jika dia menyakiti-"

"Omong kosong!"

Nada bicara Namjoon meninggi, membuat Seokjin tersentak kaget. Namjoon berdiri, melepas tangannya dari genggaman Seokjin, menarik rambutnya frustasi "Jinseok, sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan membunuhmu! Kau pikir aku bisa melakukan itu, kepadamu? Kepada kekasihku sendiri? Jinseok kau gila" Namjoon menaruh telunjuknya didepan mata Seokjin.

Seokjin sekarang menangis, air matanya mengalir deras "Namjoon, kau tidak mengerti-"

"Lalu buat aku mengerti." Potong Namjoon

"Buat aku mengerti dan bersama, kita bisa menemukan jalan lain." Nada Namjoon melembut. Namjoon berjongkok didepan Seokjin, dan memegang kedua tangannya erat

"Aku memperjuangkanmu begitu lama, dan aku tidak segan-segan akan melakukannya lagi" Seokjin terdiam mendengar ucapan Namjoon namun kemudian Seokjin tertawa

"Jijik" Seokjin tersenyum kecil "Kau terdengar seperti ayah. Tapi aku menyukainya." Seokjin menangkup kedua pipi Namjoon kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di bibir tebal kekasihnya itu yang dibalas dengan lembut

"Tunggu apa kau baru saja menyamakan aku dengan kepala sekolah Bang?" Namjoon bertanya, Seokjin hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin?" Jawab eokjin diikuti dengan seringaian nakalnya.

"Tapi, Terimakasih, sudah percaya kepadaku." Seokjin menggumam di bibir Namjoon, membuat Namjoon tersenyum

"Dan terimakasih, sudah mau percaya padaku" Namjoon mengecup bibir Seokjin panjang

"Tapi aku masih sedikit kesal kau tidak memberitahuku sesaat setelah kau mengetahui tentang…" Namjoon membuat gesture memutarkan jarinya dikepalanya. Seokjin terkekeh perlahan

"Sudah ku katakan, aku ingin membicarakan ini denganmu semenjak kita berada di benteng, hanya…kau tahu kan, kita sedang sibuk"

Namjoon mengangguk "Aku mengerti, maafkan aku, hanya saja..aku tidak suka melihatmu menderita seperti ini"

Seokjin tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya sebelum memberikan kecupan kepada kekasihnya

"Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Seokjin kepada Namjoon, dan Namjoon dengan cepat menggeleng "

"Tidak, karena saat ini, yang didepanku adalah Jinseok ku bukan?"

Seokjin mengangguk "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia lepas." Seokjin menjawa dengan nada serius "Lalu aku tidak perlu takut kan? Karena aku yakin kau lebih kuat."

Seokjin ingin menangis, dia tidak bisa membuat mereka kecewa, dia harus lebih kuat.

Seokjin mengangguk, kemudian memainkan kerah baju Namjoon. "Mungkin, ada satu hal yang bisa menghilangkan sedikit penderitaanku.."

Namjoon mengangkat satu alisnya "Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Seokjin menyeringai, membuka satu persatu kancing baju kekasihnya itu, butuh waktu dua detik untuk Namjoon mengerti sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir diranjang, menanggalkan pakaian masing-masing dan melupakan kejadian yang lalu.

.

Jimin menghela nafas, setelah masalah tentang Bambam selesai, Jimin pergi ke taman belakang, duduk bersila di tengah-tengah hamparan rumput hijau, bahkan di taman belakang ini terdapat danau buatan yang sangat jernih. Jimin menutup matanya sebelum merasakan alam disekitarnya mulai merespon. Angin menjadi bertiup sedikit kencang, matahari mulai tertutup dengan awan menyebabkan cuaca yang seharusnya panas menjadi berawan.

Pikiran Jimin dipenuhi awan keraguan sekarang, hatinya sedang gelisah. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, entah mengapa dia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi. Mungkin dia bukan peramal tetapi dia bisa merasakannya. Jimin hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya untuk sementara.

"Kau tahu, perkiraan cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini seharusnya panas." Suara dari belakang Jimin membuat Jimin terkaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Jimin menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Yoongi, kekasihnya berdiri dibelakangnya, dengan senyuman khasnya

"Aku tahu kau pasti disini." Yoongi terkekeh dan duduk disamping Jimin. Jimin tidak menjawab apapun tetapi dia melihat Yoongi membawa sepasang sepatu skate ditangannya

"Hyung, sedang apa disini?" cicit Jimin, Jimin menggeser mendekatkan diri pada Yoongi.

"Mencarimu, sunshine." Pipi Jimin merona ketika Yoongi memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang kesukaannya itu, Sunshine. Ketika awal mereka berpacaran, Yoongi selalu mengatakan bahwa Jimin adalah mataharinya yang mampu melelehkan hati Yoongi yang beku, sejak itulah Yoongi memanggil Jimin sunshine.

"Jika kau sedang ingin menenangkan diri kau pasti disini" Oh Min Yoongi tahu betul kekasihnya ini. "Kau tahu, aku sedang ingin ice skating, tapi, aku tidak ada teman."

Yoongi menunjukkan sepasang sepatu skating yang dia bawa tadi "Kau mau menemaniku?" hanya butuh satu detik untuk Jimin untuk menerima tawaran Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum. Dia berdiri sebelum berjalan ke danau buatan yang jernih itu dan kemudian menaruh tangannya diatas air. Hawa dingin keluar dari tangan Yoongi menyebabkan danau yang tadi berisi air sekarang tertutup lapisan es tebal.

Walaupun sudah berkali-kali tetapi Jimin masih saja kagum dengan kekuatan Yoongi, dan dia suka melihatnya. Yoongi memberikan Jimin sepasang sepatu tadi dan Jimin melepas sepatunya, mengenakan sepatu skating tadi, kemudian dia menyadari Yoongi hanya membawa satu.

"Hyung, kau tidak pakai?" Tanya Jimin, Yoongi menggeleng "Tidak, kau tidak perlu khawatir, ayo"

Jimin berdiri, dengan susah payah dia berjalan menuju ke danau es karena pisau skatingnya terus menusuk tanah. Jimin berteriak saat dia sudah berada diatas es dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, untungnya Yoongi dengan sigap mengangkap Jimin

"Hati-hati sunshine" Yoongi memegang tangan Jimin, kaki Yoongi sudah dilapisi es menyebabkan Yoongi dapat dengan mudah meluncur diatas es. Perlahan mereka berdua sudah bergerak meluncur kesana kemari. Jimin terkekeh, berpegangan erat pada Yoongi. Tetapi memang mereka berdua ceroboh, Jimin terpeleset membuat mereka berdua jatuh diatas es yang dingin, Jimin dan Yoongi terdiam sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak, akhirnya mereka berdua terbaring diatas es, menghadap satu dengan yang lain

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih"

Yoongi tersenyum, sebelum berdiri dan menarik Jimin bersamanya "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuatmu tersenyum sunshine." Jimin kembali merona, bukan karena kedinginan melainkan karena gombalan Yoongi.

Jimin menarik Yoongi mendekat "Cium aku hyung.." dengan senang hati, Yoongi menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Walaupun saat ini mereka sedang berada ditengah-tengah es, tetapi mereka tetap merasakan kehangatan, matahari pun kembali bersinar cerah, menyorot mereka yang tengah tertawa di tengah danau es.

.

Jeongguk diantar kembali kekamarnya bersama dengan Taehyung. Taehyung memegang punggung Jeongguk dan menuntunnya, juga berjaga-jaga jika Jeongguk suatu saat akan jatuh lagi. Ketika tiba dikamar, Jeongguk berhenti untuk memutar menghadap Taehyung

"Terimakasih, sudah mengantarku kemari, hyung" Jeongguk tersenyum pada Taehyung yang dibalas dengan senyuman kotak khas lelaki pirang itu

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jika kau butuh sesuatu, kamarku tidak jauh" Taehyung mengusak rambut Jeongguk sehingga membuatnya berantakan membuat Jeongguk merengut

"Hyung aku belum mandi!" Jeongguk melepaskan tangan Taehyung

"Sudah istirahatlah, okay?" Taehyung mendorong Jeongguk masuk, namun, tangan taehyung ditahan, belum sempati dia bertanya apa yang Jeongguk lakukan, lelaki yang lebih muda itu mencium pipi Taehyung kemudian berlari masuk kedalam kamar, meninggalkan Taehyung dengan pipi memerah di lorong.

* * *

Hallo! Kyukubi here! Maaf kalo chapter ini agak pendek dan aku mencoba agar semua pair masuk disini hahahaha, kasian Hoseok ga muncul disini sama sekali :') tapi untuk besok bakalan ada Hoseok nya kok, and special thanks for:

Betelguese

Iruyori

kmkdotfairytale

Supreme12rm

sekarzane

Dan Ya, karakter Jin disini terinspirasi dari Jean Grey! Dan ada yang bisa nebak karakter lainnya disini? *wink* Thank you so much buat kritik dan saran serta semangat nya (terutama kmkdotfairytale, thank you so much bebs :3) Makasih *nangis Bombay* And as always don't forget to leave a review! Kritik dan saran sangat- sangat diterima! Bye bye!


End file.
